


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naegi invites Komaeda to dance with him after it rains.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on this website for a month!! Woohoo!!! I don't know why I wanted to say that, oh well. Anyways, enjoy!!
> 
> Update: Chinese translation provided by Kiso_M ! Read it here: http://kiso-salted-fish.lofter.com/post/1e55e916_102d7739

The smell of the rain that had just fallen was pleasant, to say the least.

 

However, something- or someone that was even more pleasant was in his presence. Komaeda was indeed, extraordinarily lucky in this very moment. Silently, he laces his hand with the others, smiling gently. The other is Makoto Naegi, the one who dragged him outside in the first place.

 

Naegi had come over to Komaeda's earlier, insisting that when the storm let up they go outside. Once it did, he kept his promise and now the two of them were standing in the cold. feeling small drops of rain press against their skin. Komaeda took a moment to realize how breathtaking Naegi looked in that very moment. His eyes shone like small diamonds, and his cheeks were a bright pink. Komaeda wasn't sure if it was from the cold of if he was blushing. He offered his hoodie, but Naegi refused, saying that he was fine.

 

Suddenly, Naegi spoke up, saying something about how he never danced in the rain with someone before. Komaeda guessed that was the reason Naegi wanted him to come out right after the storm, since during it wasn't exactly an option for the two. Komaeda shrugged gently, saying he hadn't done that either, since no one would want to dance with trash with him.

 

Naegi grabbed a hold of both of Komaeda's hands, mumbling something about how he wanted to dance right now. He said it would be his first time dancing with anyone, and looked away with an embarassed blush. Komaeda smiled gently. The pair began to move slow and steady, and although they didn't have any music with the at the moment they considered the sound of each others breath to be enough. Komaeda noticed Naegi had two left feet, and although he was the ultimate good luck he was definitely not lucky with dancing.

 

Komaeda didn't really mind.

 

He didn't mind because he felt like he was the one guiding both of them. He didn't mind because they both were learning, and having fun. He didn't mind because this was Naegi he was thinking about, and anything Naegi does is perfect, compared to him.

 

Why was he thinking something negative, all of a sudden?

 

It was like that was all it took to set off something, as one of the two made a wrong move, sending both of them down onto the wet, cold ground. Luckily for Naegi, he landed on Komaeda and barely got dirty. However, Komaeda was covered in mud and his back hurt from breaking Naegi's fall.

 

So that's what he gets for thinking like that, fair enough.

 

As expected, Naegi asks if Komaeda is okay. He takes a minute to think about it. Was he really okay? At the moment he was currently caked in mud and in pain, but the familiar scent of the rain reminded him that the reason he was here was because of his love, the one he cared about the most. The one he'd risk his own health for in a heartbeat, even if it meant he was granted death.

 

He answers yes. Yes, he's okay. He's perfect, because he's with his favorite person in the world. And he wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
